comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s2 ep16 Trajectory)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The episode opens with Barry and Team Flash trying to figure out how to make him go faster. He has to run over into a steep ravine and waterfall, and he’s scared but has to try. Halfway across a giant pit, Barry falls and has to be rescued by a pair of drones Cisco has outfitted with a net. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Jesse is boning up on Earth-1 pop culture history. While Barry is getting more and more obsessed, Team Flash wants to go out and have some downtime so their brains can function better. Jesse wants to go along with them, too, but Wells doesn’t want her to. She guilts him into it. Before she goes, though, he outfits her with a wristband that’s “protection.” At a club, the team drinks to Jay. They don’t let Jesse drink because she’s underage, but then Wally and Iris come to join them and Wally and Jesse immediately start to hit it off. When Jesse’s wristband keeps going off near Barry (it detects metahumans), she excuses herself to the bathroom to pop out the battery. When she tries, though, she starts hearing a disturbing message from her father. On the dance floor, Iris and Barry speculate about what their married Earth-2 doppelgängers are up to. While they chat about it, though, a speedster blasts through the place, robbing everyone and stealing the money from the till. Barry suits up and runs after the speedster, who evades him before he can get a good look at them. Later, Joe and Iris are worried because everybody thinks The Flash is the one who robbed everyone the night before. At the Picture News, Iris is assigned to write a story incriminating The Flash. Back at S.T.A.R., Jesse approaches her father about the message in her watch. She didn’t realize that her father had been willing to work with Zoom to save her, and she’s furious to learn it. In the cortex, Barry and Cisco debate how the new speedster was created. Caitlin brings the Velocity 9 out and Barry is upset that he didn’t know about it. Before they can get too much into the conversation, Cisco touches Caitlin’s shoulder and vibes, seeing Zoom. Before he can relate that to the team, though, his superhuman app goes off, and Barry runs off in search of the other speedster. When he catches up to the streak, he falls — and sees a young woman in a mask stop and look back at him before speeding away. At S.T.A.R., Cisco is excited about the female speedster, and wonders if she’s pretty. Barry tells them that the costume looked good, and that it must have been made by somebody with access to similar tech. Caitlin, worried, suggests it’s a former colleague of hers named Eliza Harmon. At Mercury Labs, Caitlin goes to see Harmon with Joe. They tell her they know it’s not The Flash, but that they think the Velocity 9 was involved. She tells them it couldn’t have come from her, and sends them away. At the Picture News, Iris doesn’t want to write the story she was assigned, and asks her editor to go get coffee with her to talk about it. At Mercury Labs, Harmon is talking to someone about the Velocity 9, which she does have a vial of. She injects herself, then looks in the mirror and sees the female speedster encouraging her to go to S.T.A.R. to get more. At S.T.A.R., Barry is about to take the Velocity 9, and Wells tells him not to be stupid. Barry argues that if the game is rigged anyway, why shouldn’t he have the same advantage as everybody else? Ultimately Wells talks him out of it by invoking Jay’s memory, and Barry smashes the vial of V9. In the cortex, the speedster shows up, grabbing The Flash and throwing him into a cell in the pipeline. Back in the cortex, she disarms Joe and holds his gun on Wells. She demands the Velocity 9 and threatens to kill Team Flash one by one to get it. Identifying herself as Trajectory, she holds a gun on They admit that there isn’t any, but when she holds a gun to Jesse, Wells agrees to make it of her. At Jitters, Iris asks her editor why he’s so determined not to believe in The Flash. He says that a few years ago, he was the only one who saw a “hero” mayor as corrupt. He clearly thought their outing was a date, which was awkward for all involved. He excuses himself. Back at S.T.A.R., Wells gives the vials to Trajectory, who shoots up Jesse with one to prove it isn’t a trap. It’s not, and she runs off, but Jesse has a seizure as a result of exposure to V9. When she wakes up, with Wells giving her a blood transfusion to help clean it out of her system, she continues being mad at him for all the terrible things he’s willing to do to protect her. She’s upset that he gave Trajectory what she wanted just to save her, and he tells her that it’s his job to keep her safe, not everyone else. Caitlin put a micro-tracker in the drug, and Trajectory is running back and forth on the bridge — apparently trying to create enough friction and vibration to destroy the bridge. As The Flash arrives, the bridge is starting to crumble. Cisco tells Barry that there are almost 200 people on the bridge, so instead of trying to save the bridge he starts saving the people — which upsets Trajectory, who starts attacking him. Ultimate the bridge collapses, separating them, and in a maneuver that echoes the canyon jump Barry missed earlier, he gears up to over Mach 3 and runs across the collapsed bridge after her. Hitting her at that speed takes the wind out of her, but she’s about ready to take a hit of the V9 when Barry tries to talk her out of it. He tells her that Team Flash can help her, but she injects herself anyway. After doing so, she briefly collapses, before coming back up at full speed and bolts off. As she speeds away from him, her lightning turns blue, and then she vanishes, leaving her suit and mask behind, crackling with the blue lightning. At Picture News, Iris presents her editor with the latest paper, the cover of which is the story of The Flash stopping Trajectory. She tells him that she understands he misread the situation last night, and that she was just surprised — but once that went away, she decided that his being anti-Flash isn’t a deal breaker in terms of dating her. At S.T.A.R., Wells is looking for Jesse, whose watch is sitting on a table waiting for him when he walks up to it. She has recorded a message for him, telling him that she’s going out into the world to see what Earth-1 can offer. Cut to her getting on a bus to Opal City. Back at the cortex, Team Flash are talking about Eliza’s disappearance. Barry says that right before it happened, her lightning turned blue. Barry wonders if V9 is why Zoom is so much faster than Barry. Wells decides that, like Jay, perhaps Zoom is dying and needs a cure. When the team starts wondering whether Jay could be Zoom, Ciso admits he’s been vining Zoom when he’s near the helmet. They break its glass case and hand it to him — and Cisco touches it and vibes Zoom unmasking to reveal Jay. Cisco reveals what he saw, shocking the team, and Barry runs out of the room to the canyon, where he screams. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Iris West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Eliza Hamilton - Trajectory Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Hunter Zolomon - Zoom Category:Jesse Chambers - Jesse Quick Category:Opal City